Memories Past
by SakuBloss
Summary: Ryoko is experiencing terrible nightmares about her past...except these nightmares appear to be more dangerous than anyone thought...it will take the love of a certain boy to help Ryoko find her way back...RyokoxTenchi. Please R&R! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

﻿ 

**Memories Past**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Tenchi Muyo OVA series. They are the property of Pioneer/AIC.

Author's Note: The story is set in the Tenchi Muyo Universe, a few months after the last battle with Kagato.

Enjoy

Part 1:

It was a day like any other at the Masaki Shrine. A bright, beautiful day full of sunlight and life. But it's on days like this, seemingly innocent and light, when things unexpected happen. And the life you're used to is forever changed.

It was a day like this that Tenchi Masaki awoke to. Slowly sitting up in bed Tenchi stretched his arms, and rolled his shoulders, trying to work the kinks out of his back.

Yawning loudly, Tenchi took a quick look around his room trying to spot a certain cyan-haired space pirate. It appeared that his room was space-pirate free for the moment. Yawning again Tenchi swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Looking around once again Tenchi thought, _I wonder where Ryoko is. It's unusual for her to not be here when I wake up. Not that I don't enjoy waking up to an empty room. It's just…unusual. Oh well, I guess I'll just get ready. I'm sure that everything is all right._

But even as Tenchi thought this he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. And so he got ready a little quicker than he usually would.

Throughout the rest of the household the other residents of the Masaki Shrine were getting up or in the process of getting ready.

The blue haired, pink-eyed Sasami was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the others. Beside her, on the counter, a little creature that looked like a cross between a small cat and a rabbit, sat happily munching on a bright, orange carrot.

In her room upstairs, Princess Ayeka sat in front of her mirror, gently stroking her long, purple hair with a brush. As she brushed out her hair, she softly hummed the tune to a love song that she liked, and fantasized about a life alone with her Tenchi.

Downstairs in a little broom closet (that was actually a huge lab) Washu, The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, was conducting another weird experiment.

In the living room, on the couch, Mihoshi slept. On a small table beside the couch, her Galaxy Police wristwatch (which was so much more) gently illuminated the dark room with a light green glow.

Ryoko was asleep on her favorite rafter, near the ceiling. Her sleep was anything but peaceful. Sweat trickled down her face, and her breathing was labored. Every now and then a small grunt of pain slipped past her lips. Ryoko appeared to be in the middle of a very bad nightmare. As the nightmare seemed to intensify Ryoko released a long moan of pain. Her eyelids began twitching, as if she were trying to wake up. However, she was too deep in sleep and so could only let the nightmare play out.

_Please…please…I beg of you…no more…it hurts too much._

_But my dear, sweet Ryoko, I have only just begun to teach you the meaning of pain._

_But…I…(spitting up blood)…I…don't want to kill them…they don't deserve it._

_THEY DON'T DESERVE IT! Anyone lower than me deserves it. I control you Ryoko. So you do as I say._

_Please…no…no…please, not the sword…I beg of you. It hurts so much. No, no, please don't…KAGATO!_

Ryoko's eyes flew open, and she sat up straight, taking huge gulps of air. Sweat poured down her face like a river, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

_What was that,_ Ryoko thought._ I haven't had a dream like that in ages. Why am I having one now? _As Ryoko continued to ponder this, she started to get up, and a sharp pain, like a thousand hot needles shot through her side.

"Argh, my side", Ryoko cried out in anguish. Gritting her teeth against the pain, and to keep from crying out again, Ryoko took a look at her side. There didn't seem to be any damage and the pain was already starting to subside. Shaking her head in bewilderment, Ryoko took a deep breath and released it slowly._ This is very strange. It was just a dream, right? It was all just a dream._ However, the now dull ache in her side suggested otherwise.

_What just happened to me? Why did my side hurt like that if it was only a dream? Why do you continue to haunt me, even in my dreams?_ Knowing that she would not get an answer to her questions, Ryoko closed her eyes and took another deep breath. The pain in her side had all but disappeared so Ryoko decided to get up and go visit Tenchi.

_I wasn't there to greet him this morning. I was so tired last night that I fell asleep up here. I hope he didn't miss me TOO much._ This said with a slight twinkle in her eye, and a sly smile on her face. She had effectively pushed the dream to the deep recesses of her mind. The pain in her side was completely gone and she was feeling like her old self again. With a little shout of joy Ryoko dematerialized and reappeared in front of Tenchi's bedroom door. Tenchi chose that moment to open his door and came face to face with a smiling Ryoko.

"Oh Tenchi, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I, ah…just decided to sleep in". Her smile never faltered, but there was a slight catch in her voice that she hoped Tenchi hadn't noticed.

Tenchi however had noticed and so he asked, "Ryoko, are you feeling alright? You still look a little tired. Are you sure you got enough sleep last night?"

Silently cursing herself for slipping, Ryoko reassured Tenchi that she was feeling all right. "Of course I'm feeling alright Tenchi. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know Ryoko. You just seem kind of…I don't know…out of it."

"Come on Tenchi, you're imagining things. I told you that I'm fine." Ryoko then placed both of her arms around Tenchi's neck, and pulled him forward until he was nose to nose with her.

"Don't you believe me Tenchi?" Ryoko asked in a sultry voice.

Tenchi stood absolutely still, captivated by Ryoko's eyes._ Her eyes are such a deep, golden color. Like two pools of thick, rich honey. I wonder why I didn't notice them before._

Snapping back to reality, Tenchi remembered the compromising position that they were in. "Ah Ryoko, you shouldn't hold on to me like this. What if Miss Ayeka were to come out and see us?"

"So, let her come and see. What could she possibly do?"

_I can make you hurt like you have never hurt before._

"What?" Ryoko let go of Tenchi and took a step back.

Concerned, Tenchi asked, "Ryoko, what's wrong? What happened?"

But Ryoko was in her own world and did not respond to Tenchi's worried questions.

_That was Kagato's voice that I just heard. Why is he haunting me even when I am awake? Will I ever be free of him?_

By now Ryoko's continued silence had Tenchi really worried. Ryoko hadn't so much as blinked since she let go of him. She seemed to have gone off into some sort of trance, staring at a spot just above his head.

"Ryoko, come on, snap out of it. Ryoko!" Tenchi had gone up to her and was gently shaking her by the shoulders.

"Wha…What's, going on Tenchi?" Ryoko shook her head, trying to clear it, and her eyes focused on Tenchi's concerned chocolate, brown eyes.

"You tell me Ryoko. You just spaced out on me for a while there. Ryoko, please tell me, what's wrong. What's going on with you today?"

"There's nothing wrong Tenchi. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all. But I…ah…think that I'll go outside for a little bit. A quick walk should wake me up. I'll see you at breakfast Tenchi. See you later."

Ryoko quickly vanished, leaving a very confused and concerned Tenchi behind.

And that is how Ayeka found him a couple minutes later. "Good morning, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said, smiling brightly. "Oh, hi Miss Ayeka. How are you this morning?" "I'm fine Lord Tenchi, but what are you doing standing out here?"

"Well Ryoko was just…."

"Ryoko! What was she doing to you? I hope for her sake, that she was not bothering you Lord Tenchi."

"Huh. Oh, no, no, it was nothing like that Miss Ayeka. She…ah…just decided to go out and get some fresh air."_ I better not tell Ayeka everything that happened. She might not take it too well if I tell her that Ryoko had her arms around me. Although it did feel kind of nice to have had them there. Whoa…wait a minute…what am I saying. Did I actually enjoy being held by Ryoko? Hmm…I guess I did. Definitely better not tell her everything._

"Humph. Well, is she feeling alright?" While Ayeka didn't tolerate Ryoko's repeated attempts to try and steal HER Tenchi, she had, over time, come to like the space pirate. She would even consider her a friend. They would both enjoy a good bottle of sake every now and then. And a nice, long soak in the ladies washroom that Miss Washu had set up was always enjoyable. And sometimes when the moon was full, and the stars appeared close enough to touch, they'd lie on the roof and just relax together. They never spoke a word to each other, just laid back and enjoyed the peace and quiet that surrounded them.

"I hope so Miss Ayeka. We'll find out at breakfast how she is feeling okay?" Tenchi was aware of the growing friendship between Ryoko and Ayeka. So it did not surprise him to hear Ayeka asking if Ryoko was all right.

"Alright, Lord Tenchi, let us go help Sasami in the kitchen." And the two of them turned around and started to descend the stairs. As they walked down the steps and into the hall that led into the kitchen, Tenchi thought to himself,_ I hope that Ryoko is all right._

Ryoko was anything but all right at the moment. She was sitting huddled against a tree, arms wrapped tightly around herself, and slowly rocking back and forth. Tears ran unchecked down her face as Ryoko cried out her anger and frustration at a man who was supposed to be dead, but still managed to find a way to haunt her.

"Kagato", Ryoko cried out. "Why won't you leave me alone? Why won't you let me be? Even in death you still have a hold over me." Ryoko continued to sit and rock beside the tree until she heard Sasami calling her to breakfast.

Wiping the tears away with the back of her sleeve, Ryoko slowly got to her feet._ I guess I better get inside before I worry Sasami._ Ryoko phased out and reappeared by the kitchen door. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Ryoko opened the door and went inside.

Everyone else had already begun to eat by the time Ryoko sat down at the table. As Ryoko settled in and made herself comfortable, two, concerned, brown eyes silently observed her.

_She looks as if she were crying,_ Tenchi thought. Out loud he asked, "Ryoko, are you feeling okay?"

Ryoko jerked her head up in surprise. She hadn't been paying attention to anything that was being said at the table. So deep into her thoughts she had been, that she had completely missed Tenchi's question.

"I'm sorry Tenchi…I, ah missed that. Could you please repeat the question?"

Tenchi and Ayeka exchanged quick, worried glances. "I had asked if you were feeling okay?"

Ryoko planted a bright smile on her face and responded, "Of course I feel okay Tenchi. Why wouldn't I be?" She picked up her chopsticks, grabbed the fish on her plate, and took a huge bite out of it. She looked back up at Tenchi and gave him another bright smile. "See."

Unconvinced, Tenchi glanced over at Ayeka. Ayeka shrugged helplessly, as if to say, "Well if she doesn't want to talk about it, there is little that we can do."

Ryoko, sure that she had convinced Tenchi that she was all right, continued what she was thinking before Tenchi called to her._ Why now? Why after all this time is Kagato resurfacing in my dreams and in my thoughts?_

As if in answer to her question, an image came unbidden to her mind. And try as she may to stop herself from seeing the image, all Ryoko could do was sit and watch as a moment from her past replayed itself in her mind's eye.

_Punch…Kick…Counter…Kick…Flip…Punch._

_Ryoko, bleeding from a cut over her left eye and several gashes on her arms and legs, eyed her opponent warily._

_Kagato, his energy sword raised in a defensive position, waited for Ryoko to try and disarm him again._

_Ryoko, breathing heavily and sweating profusely, raised her hand and wiped away the blood that was trickling _

_down the corner of her mouth. _

_With a loud battle cry, Ryoko charged Kagato._

_With every punch and kick she delivered, she received two in return, and several more cuts from Kagato's sword._

_When she completed her last attack, her head was spinning, her legs were wobbly, and her vision was fading in and _

_out. _

_But she knew how bad the punishment would be if she allowed herself to pass out._

_So she shook her head to try and clear it and instantly regretted it, as white-hot pain exploded behind her eyes._

_Dropping to her knees, Ryoko grabbed the sides of her head in pain._

_"Get up Ryoko. Practice is not over yet," Kagato called out, energy sword held high._

_"I can't. It hurts too much," Ryoko cried out._

_"Get up NOW, or it will hurt even more."_

_Ryoko, tears streaming down her face, slowly raised one knee and pushed herself up._

_But before she could stand straight up, her knees buckled and she fell down on the ground again._

I don't think I can get up this time,_ thought Ryoko._

_"So be it. I will just have to show you that insolence will not be tolerated."_

_Kagato's sword seemed to come alive, as a bright, red glow surrounded it. Heat radiated from the sword in waves._

_"Ryoko, this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you," laughed Kagato._

_As Ryoko watched Kagato approach her with the burning, hot sword, she closed her eyes, silent tears falling from _

_them, and waited for the inevitable. _

_When the first strike came, Ryoko's mouth flew wide open in a silent scream._

_Then, mercifully, everything went black._

"Ryoko, Ryoko, come on. Please wake up. It's me, Tenchi. Come on Ryoko. Wake up."

"Tenchi…." Ryoko slowly opened her eyes and gazed up into the soft, worried eyes of Tenchi. They were full of concern, anxiety, and something else she couldn't quite place. But before she could examine it closer, it was gone, and all that remained was concern.

Closing her eyes, Ryoko took a deep breath, released it, and opened her eyes to survey the rest of her surroundings. She noticed that she was no longer at the breakfast table, but lying down on the couch in the living room.

Ryoko also noticed that the others were all sitting in the living room with her. Mihoshi was sitting on a small brown stool, just to the right of her feet. Ayeka was sitting in one of three, plush chairs that adorned the room. Sasami, and Ryo-ohki sat together on another one of the chairs, the one closest to the entryway. Tenchi was sitting on the couch itself, near Ryoko's stomach. All of them had varying degrees of concern on their faces.

And Washu sat in the last chair in the room, her eyes closed. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked straight into Ryoko's.

Ryoko knew instantly that Washu knew what had just happened to her. Through the mind link that they both shared, Washu must have seen what Ryoko what had experienced. But neither of them gave voice to what they both knew.

Tenchi watched this silent exchange between mother and daughter quietly. When Ryoko turned back to him, he offered her, what he hoped was a reassuring smile. She gave him a slight smile in return and reached out to try and sit up. Tenchi put his arms around her waist to help steady her. When she was seated comfortably, Tenchi removed one arm, but kept the other firmly fastened around her waist. He told himself it was just to give her support and nothing else.

"Okay, Ryoko. Tell us what's going on. One minute your sitting at the breakfast table, the next you're passed out cold on the floor. And don't tell me your fine, because you clearly aren't. Now please, Ryoko, tell us what's wrong. You know that we all love you. We're family, and we help each other. Please tell us Ryoko, so that we can help you."

Ryoko looked at all the concerned faces around her, her family, and decided to tell them everything that had happened to her since going to bed last night.

"Okay, I'll tell you." She settle back further into the couch, Tenchi's arm never leaving her waist. Ryoko took a deep breath and proceeded to tell the others everything that had been going on with her for the last six hours.

"It all started last night, when I had a terrible nightmare about my time with Kagato. It felt so real. I felt as if I was really there. And when I awoke there was an awful pain in my side from where Kagato…when he…well, let's just say that it wasn't pleasant." Ryoko shifted back further into the couch, uncomfortable talking about her memories to everyone like this. Tenchi, sensing her discomfort, gave her a light squeeze. Ryoko smiled gratefully back at him. She then reached out and took a sip from a glass of water that Sasami had brought from the kitchen and rested on a small, table beside her.

She smiled gratefully at Sasami and then resumed her story. "And this morning when Tenchi and I were…ah…when Tenchi and I were just talking." Here Ryoko paused and looked over at Ayeka to see if she had bought what she had just said. Ayeka had a suspicious look on her face, but said nothing.

"Okay," said Ryoko. "As I was saying. When Tenchi and I were talking, I heard Kagato's voice in my head, which I have not experienced in a long time. It rattled me a bit and I told Tenchi that I needed to go for a little walk. And then at breakfast I experienced the worst episode yet. It was from one of my darker memories. Kagato was having one of his "practices", which were just excuses for him to try and beat me senseless. I couldn't stop him he was just too powerful. I reached the point where I couldn't fight anymore, and Kagato got mad. He decided to use his energy sword, which was red hot, to punish me for not fighting back. He…ah…he…it…it was very painful, and I'm sorry, I can't go into it." At this point Ryoko dropped her eyes to her hands, which were resting in her lap. She felt ashamed for showing weakness in front of these people, who knew her for her strength.

She felt someone take her hands and squeeze them, and she looked up into the caring eyes of the boy she had come to love with all of her heart. Tenchi offered her small smile of support and squeezed her hand once more before releasing them.

Ryoko looked to all the smiling faces around her, and saw the love and support being offered, without reproach. Seeing how much they cared about her, weaknesses or not, gave Ryoko the strength to finish her story.

"So after Kagato struck me the first time with the sword, I guess I passed out. When I passed out in the memory, I must have passed out in the kitchen. And then I heard your voice Tenchi. That was what brought me back from the black void that I was floating in. And I awoke here on the couch, and the rest, as they say, is history."

As Ryoko finished her tale she looked around at the others to get their reactions. Mihoshi was crying buckets of tears, wailing "You poor thing, you poor thing."

Sasami and Ryo-ohki, were both wiping at their eyes and sniffling, but when they saw Ryoko glance over at them, put brave smiles on their faces, and wiped the rest of the tears away.

Ayeka wasn't crying per say, but her eyes were red, and puffy, and she kept dabbing at them with a little, white handkerchief that she had.

Washu once again had her eyes closed, but Ryoko was surprised to see tears slipping from under the closed lids. Slowly Washu opened her eyes and looked straight into Ryoko's. Ryoko was surprised to see the amount of pain that was present in Washu's gaze. Then Ryoko heard her mother's voice in her head.

_Ryoko. Ryoko…_

_Yes Washu._

_Please Ryoko…don't shut me out. Just listen to me for a minute._

_Okay, go ahead, I'm listening._

_Thank you. Ryoko…I am so, so sorry for not being able to help you when you needed me the most._

_Yeah…you and me both._

_Just know that if I had been there, I would never have allowed him to lay a finger on you_

_Yeah, well, you weren't, and he did, and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop him._

_I'm sorry Ryoko. I really am just so sorry. I can't change the past, even though I want to. There is just too great a chance that I would alter our reality now, and that our time here on earth with Tenchi would never happen._

_I know, I know, and I understand. I wouldn't want you messing with time either. You would probably make yourself Queen of the Universe, or something._

_Queen of the Universe eh? Who needs to be Queen when you're the Greatest Scientist Genius in the Universe!_

_Ha, right, I almost forgot._

_But seriously Ryoko, I want you to know that while I couldn't be there for you then…I am here for you now._

_I know that…and…thank you…mom._

_Oh Ryoko…_

Ryoko and Washu both looked at each other and smiled. Then turning her eyes away from her mother, Ryoko took a look around at everyone else. They all appeared to have calmed down. Even Mihoshi, whose wails were now reduced to slight hiccups.

Clearing her throat slightly, Ryoko smiled brightly at everyone, a real smile this time, and said, "Come on guys. No more frowns or tears. It's a beautiful, sunny day, and we should go out and enjoy it. Not let distant memories of a time long past ruin it.

"I agree with everything that Ryoko just said," responded Tenchi. "Everything except for one part…Ryoko, you should stay here and get some rest."

"WHAAAT! Oh come on Tenchi. You can't be serious. I feel fine."

"Now, now, Miss Ryoko. Normally I would frown upon you lying around the house, not doing much of anything, but I feel that in this instance, Lord Tenchi is correct. You should stay home and get some rest."

"No way. You just want me out of the way so that you can try and steal MY Tenchi."

"Why Miss Ryoko. I never even thought of such a thing."

"Yeah right. And don't give me that high and mighty princess attitude. You know you were trying to…" As Ryoko and Ayeka continued to argue away, Tenchi and Washu exchanged amused glances. Leaning towards each other, Tenchi said, "Well, it appears as if everything is back to normal again."

"Yes, it does appear as if things are getting back to normal. Ah…would you excuse me for just one moment Tenchi?"

Pulling out a huge whistle, Washu took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could. Everyone (everyone who wasn't fighting that is) covered his or her ears. Ryoko, who had jumped off of the couch and was preparing a huge energy ball, stopped dead in her tracks, and the huge, crackling, ball of energy went 'phutzz', and fizzled out of existence.

Ayeka, surrounded by dozens of little logs also stopped what she was doing, dropped her arms, and the logs disappeared.

"Okay, listen up everybody, because this is what we are going to do. Ryoko, you are going to stay right there on that couch and get some rest."

"But…but…"

"No buts, young lady. You get some rest or I know a certain someone who will see a certain videotape." Here Washu looks pointedly at Tenchi.

"Humph. Fine. I'll stay and try and get some sleep."

"That's my girl. _I knew that video would come in handy some day. Hahahaha._

Washu continued, "everyone else, out."

"All right. Bye Ryoko. See you later." Sasami and Mihoshi both yelled as they walked out, and Ryo-ohki waved goodbye from atop Sasami's head.

Ayeka linked her arm through Tenchi's and proceeded to drag him out.

"Huh. Whoa, whoa there Miss Ayeka. Not so fast." But Ayeka did not slow down, so Tenchi just gave Ryoko a little wave goodbye, and shouted over his shoulder, before he was yanked out of the room, "I'll see you later Ryoko."

Washu followed close behind them and said before she turned the corner, "Remember to get lots of rest, now Ryoko."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time. Now go."

"Bye, bye." And with that Washu was gone and Ryoko was left alone with her thoughts. Sighing loudly, Ryoko leaned back and lay down on the couch.

What she hadn't told anyone was that the reason she didn't want to stay and rest, was that she was terrified of going to sleep, and having the nightmares return.

Closing her eyes, and snuggling down into the couch trying to get comfortable, Ryoko thought,_ It was just a dream. Kagato can't hurt me anymore, and neither can the memories of what he did to me._

But as she began to drift off, and her body relaxed into sleep, one last thought pushed its way to the surface,_ Dreams can't really hurt you…can they?_

And then Ryoko knew no more.

_To be continued…_

The videotape mentioned is a tape that Washu made of Ryoko, at the end of one of the videos set in the OVA series. In the videotape, Ryoko is tied up by one of Washu's machines, and left alone in the lab for the night. Ryoko cries not to be left alone, and cries out for her mother. Washu gets it all on tape.


	2. Chapter 2

﻿ 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Tenchi Muyo. They are the property of Pioneer/AIC

A/N: Thanks to ni9htdreame12 for the review :-)

Memories Past

Part 2:

Ryoko floated on a black wave of darkness that rippled and shimmered as she floated by. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. Looking around herself, Ryoko tried to see through the inky blackness. But everywhere she looked there was just more of this black substance that surrounded her.

_Where am I? Wha...what happened? _The last thing that she remembered was lying down on the couch in the living room, and closing her eyes.

_I must have fallen asleep. Then this must be a dream. So…if this is a dream…I should be able to wake up._ Ryoko closed her eyes and willed herself to awaken. But to her dismay, when she opened her eyes she was still in the pitch, black room.

_Well, it doesn't appear as if I'll be waking up anytime soon, _Ryoko thought resignedly. Looking around again, Ryoko decided to explore her surroundings.

Stretching out her arm, Ryoko held up her hand, and opened her palm. The gem on her wrist began to glow a deep-blood red color. Suddenly a white sphere of light appeared in Ryoko's hand. The sphere of light lit up the darkness that surrounded her, allowing Ryoko to see what was there.

There didn't seem to be anything except more darkness. Seeing this as she continued to shine her light around, Ryoko cried out in frustration, "What the heck is going here? What kind of stupid dream is this anyway?"

Suddenly, as if in answer to her cries, a bright light pierced through the darkness a short distance ahead of her.

Ryoko watched curiously, interested in what was going to happen next in this strange dream that she was having. As Ryoko continued to watch, her curiosity slowly turned to horror, as the light got closer.

"No…no…it can't be true. I'm dreaming. This is just a dream. I saw you get killed. I watched with my own eyes as Tenchi sliced you in half. Stay back. I'm warning you. STAY BACK!" Ryoko screamed.

The white sphere of light that Ryoko had in her hand began to contort and twist, until it became a long, bright, red blade of light. Taking a step back, and holding her blade up in a defensive manner, Ryoko eyed the figure in front of her warily.

"Why my dear Ryoko. It has been such a long time since I last saw you. It doesn't appear as if you have forgotten me, judging by the way that you are reacting. But then, how does a slave forget its master?" And then Ryoko's greatest nightmare stepped forward and came face to face with her.

"Hello Ryoko. Have you missed me?" Kagato asked, and then began to laugh wildly. Ryoko could only stand and watched in shock, horror, and not a little revulsion for this monster that had almost destroyed her life.

Somewhere in the back of Ryoko's mind, she noticed that the black room that she had been in had dissolved away. The two of them were now standing in a room that closely resembled the training room aboard the Souja. Taking a few steps backward to put more distance between them, Ryoko eyed her nemesis in stony silence.

"Now come Ryoko. Let us not play these games. Aren't you going to tell me how much you've missed me?"

"You're dead," Ryoko stated without emotion. "You're dead, and this is just another one of those strange dreams that I've been having. I'm not really here and neither are you."

"Shame on you Ryoko. I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out by now." As Kagato spoke he moved forward two steps, closing the distance between himself and Ryoko.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ryoko said, her golden eyes turning hard.

"Well let me explain it in a way that even you can understand. You my dear Ryoko have been infected."

"What! What kind of nonsense are you talking about now? What do you mean infected?"

"I am talking about the virus that Master Kagato implanted in your head."

"Master Kagato? What are you talking about? I thought _you_ were supposed to be Kagato."

"No I am not Kagato. I am his legacy. I am his greatest creation. I AM THE KAGATO VIRUS!" (Who shall now be known as KV)

"Hahaha. This dream just gets better and better," laughed Ryoko, her blade falling to her side as she continued to laugh.

"YOU DEAR MOCK ME," roared KV. The Kagato Virus raised its hand and a long sword appeared in it.

"I AM KAGATO'S LEGACY, THE KAGATO VIRUS," KV continued to shout, slowly advancing on Ryoko, its sword held in an offensive position. Ryoko quickly brought her blade back up in front of her, in a defensive position.

"I WAS CREATED IN A LAB ABOARD THE SOUJA, WHEN MY MASTER TOOK YOU HOSTAGE MANY MONTHS AGO. I WAS DESIGNED TO DESTROY YOU BY KILLING YOU IN YOUR MIND. I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL YOU WERE IN A DREAMLIKE STATE, YOUR MENTAL DEFENCES DOWN, BEFORE I COULD ATTACK YOU."

KV stopped advancing on Ryoko, since he had backed her up into a corner. Smiling evilly, KV looked Ryoko straight in the eyes, and spoke much softer, "I have lain dormant in your mind for a long time. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike at you. You're mind was in a state of turmoil for a long time, but then it began to calm down. You found peace in your life. You seemed to be happy. What better time to attack but now."

"Your mad. You're just a figment of my overworked imagination. You're…you're not real." But even as Ryoko spoke the words, she couldn't hide the note of doubt that crept into them.

KV, noting this, moved in for the kill. "If you had noticed before Ryoko, there was a pain in your side this morning. Well, you could say that was just me flexing my muscles." KV smirked at Ryoko.

"That was you? Then…this is real?" Ryoko asked slowly.

"That is what I have been saying, you fool."

"Well then," Ryoko said, a sly smile on her face. "That means that I can _really _kill you."

Ryoko let out a loud battle cry, and charged the Kagato Virus.

KV merely smiled and raised its sword just in time to block Ryoko's first strike. After that it was almost impossible to follow the fight. They both moved in a blur of kicks, punches, hacks, and slashes.

Ryoko, fueled by her hate and anger of everything that this monster represented, hacked at sliced with everything she had.

KV blocked every strike that Ryoko made, but did not attack. This game of block and attack went on for quite awhile, with Ryoko beginning to tire, while her opponent looked as fresh as ever.

Finally, with her breath coming hard, and sweat poring down her face, Ryoko stopped her attack, and faced KV.

"Why…why won't you fight back, you coward?" Ryoko gasped out. "Are you afraid to?"

"You poor, deluded fool. I am invincible. No one or nothing can hurt me. So why would I be afraid of you? No, I was merely waiting for you to wear yourself out. Now it is my turn."

KV then raised its sword and pointed it straight at Ryoko. And with an amused smile on its face said, "Now don't move. This won't hurt a bit."

And before Ryoko could raise her blade to defend herself, KV crossed the short space separating them, and drove its sword right into her stomach.

And as a white-hot pain flared throughout her body, Ryoko screamed out the only thing that came to her mind. "TENCHIII…"

Tenchi, busy raking in the field, suddenly snapped his head up and looked toward the house.

"Ry…Ryoko?" Tenchi peered inquiringly at the house._ Did I just hear Ryoko call out my name just now? No...It couldn't have been. It must have been my ima…_"Ahhhhh…" Tenchi screamed out in pain, before dropping his rake, and grabbing his head.

"What…what is this pain? Where is it coming from?" Tenchi dropped to his knees and clutched his head, as the pain intensified. And just as he thought that he would pass out from the pain, it stopped. It just ended. Like someone had taken the flame from a candle and snuffed it out.

Getting unsteadily to his feet, Tenchi once again looked at the house, this time an expression of horror on his face. "No…no…It couldn't have been…It wasn't…RYOKO!" Tenchi yelled as he took of for the house, running as fast as his legs could take him.

As he leapt onto the porch, almost knocking over Ayeka, who was coming out to see him with two glasses of lemonade, only one thought went through his mind.

_Please Ryoko…please still be alive._

_To be continued…soon _

(Souja- this is the space ship that Kagato had held Washu imprisoned on, in the Tenchi Muyo series. And it is also the place where Washu created Ryoko.)


	3. Chapter 3

﻿ 

Disclaimer can be found in Parts 1 and 2.

**A/N:** Thanks to...

_**ni9htdreame12**_

_**DarthRoden**_

for reviewing :p

And now on with:

* * *

**Memories Past**

Part 3:

As Tenchi burst into the living room, breathing hard from his mad dash to the house, he came upon a sight that made his heart leap into his throat. Ryoko, her mouth opened in a silent scream, bucked and convulsed on the couch.

Tenchi stood there in shock, until a low moan made its way to his ears. Whatever was happening to her, it was causing Ryoko a considerable amount of pain. Spurred into action by the pain-filled sound, Tenchi walked briskly toward the couch and knelt beside Ryoko's shuddering form.

Reaching out his arms to try to calm Ryoko down, Tenchi halted his actions as a voice spoke out from behind him.

"DON'T TOUCH HER."

Looking up and behind himself, Tenchi watched as the spiky-haired scientist, Washu approached him, with what appeared to be a needle filled with a yellow substance.

Coming up alongside him, Washu glanced down at Ryoko and then looked back up at Tenchi.

"I don't know how you managed to pick up on Ryoko's mental cry, but unfortunately we don't have the time to figure it out now."

With that said Washu flicked the side of the needle, squirting out a little of the yellow substance, and inserted it into a vein in her daughter's arm. After a few seconds of tense silence, Tenchi noticed that the shakes and shudders that had racked Ryoko's body before, were slowly tapering off. In fact after a couple more seconds, they stopped altogether, and Ryoko lay quietly on the couch. Washu placed two fingers on the pulse point located on Ryoko's wrist, and noted with satisfaction Ryoko's now slower heart beat, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out.

Turning toward Tenchi, Washu said, "The shot that I just gave her is a special serum, and it appears to have done what it was meant to do, which is to help calm and repair the trauma that's been inflicted to her mind. She's fighting a very dangerous battle right now. One that could mean her very life."

"Please Washu…tell me what I can do to help," Tenchi asked, turning pleading, chocolate-brown eyes towards the scientist

"For now just gently pick her up and bring her to my lab. After that, we'll see what has to be done.

Nodding in affirmation, Tenchi took a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves, and turned back towards Ryoko's quietly resting form. He gently placed one arm under Ryoko's knees, and the other under her neck.

Lifting her up slowly and gently, Tenchi could not help but marvel at how light Ryoko was in his arms._ She's so much lighter than I thought she would be. And she seems so much more fragile too. I've never thought of her as either of those things before. But that's because she's never been this vulnerable before. Someone or something did this to her. And I can't allow them to get away with it. I promise you Ryoko, I will find a way to make you better. And I _will _find those responsible for this, and make them regret it._

As he thought this an unusual feeling of protectiveness came over him. Bending his head Tenchi placed a soft kiss on the top of Ryoko's head. Not sure why he had done it, Tenchi quickly raised his head, and looked straight into Washu's smirking face.

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Tenchi cleared his throat and began to say, "Um…I don't know why…ah…I was just…," before Washu held up a hand to silence him.

A slight smirk still present on her face, Washu said, "No, no, Tenchi, I understand. Ah, ah, ah…no buts Tenchi. There's no need to explain. There are just certain things that a mother knows without any explanation."

Then the smile disappeared from her face and Washu said seriously, "but all joking aside, we have a serious situation on our hands. As far as I know, Ryoko received the equivalent of an electrical shock, we'll call it a psychic shock, right in the nerve center of the brain. This caused her whole system to shut down, one organ at a time. The shot I gave her, repaired the damage done to her system, and gave her body a chance to heal itself. But I don't know when the next attack will come. And I don't know how much stronger it will be. The next one may very well kill her. And I _won't _allow that to happen. Not to my daughter."

"I agree with you completely Miss Washu. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Good. Now let's go before it's too la…"

"LORD TENCHI! WHY IS THAT MONSTER WRAPPED IN YOUR ARMS LIKE THAT?"

"Late…," Washu trailed off, watching as the purple-haired Jurian princess, entered the living room, her face bright red with anger. Idly Washu wondered how red Ayeka could get, before she simply spontaneously combusted.

"Well you see Miss Ayeka it's like this…I was, um, in the field…and I heard…well I thought I heard…ah well, you probably wouldn't believe me…but ah…," Tenchi slowly trailed off, not sure how explain to Ayeka that he had heard Ryoko's voice in his head.

Washu seeing that Tenchi was getting nowhere fast, sighed deeply, and came to his rescue. "Tenchi was in the fields, he heard Ryoko's voice in his head crying out in pain, he came and found her convulsing on the couch, I told him not to touch her, gave her an injection to calm her down, told him to pick her up, told him what I knew of the situation, you walked in screaming like a banshee, and now Tenchi and I are going to my lab to try and come up with a way to help my daughter. You're welcome to come and assist us, Miss Ayeka. We'll be glad for the help. Come on Tenchi, let's go."

"Huh. Oh right Miss Washu, " Tenchi said, shaking his head in wonder._ She said all that in just one breath?_

Tenchi followed Washu out of the living room, pulling his precious cargo a little closer as he stopped in front of Ayeka. He gave her a weak smile and said, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know how we looked."

"No need to apologize Lord Tenchi. I did not know that Miss Ryoko was ill. She is my friend, and I am worried about her. It was silly of me to say what I said. I am truly sorry." Ayeka gave what looked to Tenchi like a forced smile, before she turned to go. But as Tenchi watched her go, he saw something shimmer in her eyes before she turned around completely, and followed Washu out of the room.

Not sure if what he saw was real or imagined, Tenchi looked down at the quietly resting face of Ryoko, then looked back up at the now empty living room. Shrugging his shoulders, Tenchi walked out of the room, and down the hall to Washu's lab.

_To be continued…?_

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey everyone :) Reviews are the life and blood of authors, and your opinions and thoughts really do matter and are looked forward to with great anticipation...so please let me know what you think of the story so far...I look forward to everything that you have to say :)_


	4. Chapter 4

﻿ 

Disclaimer can be found in Parts 1 and 2.

**A/N:** Thanks to the following people who have reviewed my story so far:

**_The little joobana_**

**_AnimeManiac09_**

**_DarthRoden_**

**_ni9htdreame12_**

And now let's get on with:

* * *

**Memories Past**

Part 4:

"Just put her on that examining table over there," Washu waved distractedly at Tenchi, when he walked in. She was busy working at a bank of computers, and muttering to herself softly. Ayeka was standing just to the right of Washu. As Tenchi entered the room she met his eye and she gave him a brief smile. Tenchi sighed in relief when he saw it, and smiled back at her.

_Well, at least things seem to be okay with Ayeka. _Tenchi looked down at Ryoko who was resting peacefully in his arms. _Now if I only knew how things were going to turn out with Ryoko I'd be happy._

Looking around, Tenchi spotted the examining table Washu had first mentioned stationed in the middle of the lab. Tenchi walked over to it and set Ryoko down gently. Watching her as she slept, Tenchi felt the same overwhelming feeling that had caused him to kiss Ryoko's head the first time return. Only this time it wasn't just a feeling of protectiveness that gripped him. Another, stronger emotion was present. One he couldn't quite grasp, but it caused him to reach out with his hand, and run it along the smooth contours of Ryoko's face, then slowly reach up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Realizing what he was doing, Tenchi removed his hand, and looked up quickly, noting with relief that Ayeka was too busy talking to Washu to notice what was going on at the examining table.

Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief, then looked around for something to sit on. He spotted a stool a few feet away from him. Walking over to it he picked it up and carried it back over to the table, placing it by Ryoko's side, and sitting down.

Sitting there quietly, looking into Ryoko's face, Tenchi thought about his feelings for Ryoko which had been slowly changing over the past few weeks. _It's so strange...at one time I would have never looked at Ryoko as anything but a friend...but over the past few weeks I've noticed that that's begun to change. I feel more drawn to her each and everyday...and it's just with her. I don't feel the same draw with Ayeka...it's still just friendship with her...but with Ryoko…my feelings have been changing...and I don't think I mind it...no...I don't mind it at all._

Smiling gently, Tenchi reached out and grasped one of Ryoko's hands, not caring if Ayeka saw him or not. He wanted to feel connected to Ryoko.

"Eureka! I've done it. I've found a way for us to help Ryoko. But of course there was never a doubt that I, Washu, The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, couldn't do it." Washu shouted triumphantly, waving a small, square, translucent, black sheet in the air excitedly.

Ayeka smiled softly, happy that Washu had found a way to help Ryoko. She turned her head toward Tenchi, to tell him how happy she was, but when she looked over at him her words caught in her throat, and the smile on her face melted away, only to be replaced by a frown.

_No, no…this can't be right. What is Lord Tenchi doing? Why is he holding Ryoko's hand and looking at her like that? He's looking at her almost as if he's…no…it couldn't be. He couldn't possibly have feelings for her. Lord Tenchi wouldn't betray the love that I have for him like that. This must be a mistake. I must be seeing things. _

"Well you must have been seeing things for a while," a snide little voice in the back of Ayeka's head said. "Because you've been seeing that same look for weeks now. You've just chosen to ignore it."

_That is true. I _have _seen him look at Ryoko in this manner before. Almost as if he's seeing her for the first time. Like she's something beautiful and new for him to admire. I decided to ignore it because I didn't want to think about what it could mean. What it _would _mean for my relationship with Tenchi. I could lose him. In fact, I've probably already lost him. I…I should feel heart-broken. I should feel as if my world is ending. But…and this is strange…I think I almost feel relieved. But that's not right. I love Tenchi. And he's choosing Ryoko over me. I should feel as if my heart is being torn out. But…I don't. What is wrong with me? Was my love for Tenchi not as strong as I believed it to be? Then why have I fought so long and so hard against Ryoko to claim him as mine? But could that have been it? Did I want something that Ryoko wanted, because she had taken so much from me? No! That is not true. I do love Tenchi. And not just as some prize I can claim from Ryoko. But now that I think about it. I mean _really _think about it, I don't believe I was ever _in _love with Tenchi. And maybe…maybe that's why the possibility of losing him to Ryoko, doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. And now that it looks like Tenchi has chosen, I believe that I can just let that part of my heart go and move on from there. It won't be easy. I've dedicated an awful lot of my time towards getting Tenchi, and it's not going to be easy to just walk away from all that. But…I believe it can be done. I just have one thing to say about Ryoko though. She better get well soon, so that my sacrifice is not in vain. I'll never forgive her if she doesn't make it._

Ayeka watched as Washu spoke excitedly to Tenchi about what she'd discovered, but remained where she was by the computers.

"Okay. Now listen up Tenchi. I believe I've discovered what is wrong with Ryoko."

"Really Miss Washu? What is it?"

Washu handed the black, translucent sheet, she'd brought with her to Tenchi. Turning it upside down, and looking at it from all angles, Tenchi finally just scratched the back of his head in confusion, and asked, "Ahh…What is it Miss Washu?"

"Why…It's a picture of the inside of Ryoko's head." Washu told Tenchi in surprise, looking at his head for the antennas that were sure to sprout from it. "Haven't you ever seen an X-ray before?"

"Uh…no."

"Alrighty then...okay just pay attention and I'll explain everything for you. It's all quite simple. When you placed Ryoko on the examining table, an invisible band wrapped around her head. That band scanned her brain and then photographed it. That is what we are looking at right now. A photographic image of the inside of Ryoko's head. And right here…" Washu pointed at a small, white spot on the left side of Ryoko's skull. "That is what is causing all the trouble."

"What is it Miss Washu?"

"It is a virus."

"A VIRUS!" Tenchi exclaimed in shock.

"A very lethal and well-crafted one I might add. There is only one other person I know who had assess to the kind of technology it took to create it. And who could get close enough to Ryoko to implant it."

"Kagato…" Tenchi said through clenched teeth.

"Yes," Washu confirmed. "It was Kagato. He was the only other person in the universe that I knew who could create such a deadly virus."

"But…but how? I thought that I had killed him," Tenchi exclaimed, his dark, brown eyes lighting up with anger. "How did he know how to create it? How was he able to infect Ryoko with it? And how come we're only finding out about it now?"

In his anger Tenchi jumped up off of the stool and in front of Washu, his fists clenching in and out.

"Well to answer the question: How was he able to infect her? The age of the virus, and the date when Kagato kidnapped Ryoko both coincide with each other. I am positive that that was when he did it."

"To answer your next question: Why are we only finding out about it now? Try to think of the virus as a bomb set on a timer. It is made to activate at a certain time. And when that time comes it detonates, causing major damage, and even total destruction if it's strong enough. That is what happened to Ryoko. The virus was set to go off at a certain time. And when it did it caused major damage, shutting down Ryoko's system. It nearly succeeded in killing her. We were lucky to save her this time. The next time, we might not be so lucky."

"And to answer your final question: How did Kagato know how to make it?" Here Washu looked down, and spoke softy, "I showed him how to do it. I was the one who taught him how to make it." Washu closed her eyes in shame.

"You Miss Washu. But…but why?" Tenchi asked softly.

"Because Tenchi," Washu began wearily, lifting her head, and showing Tenchi just how much this was affecting her. Her shoulders were hunched, and the bright, proud sparkle that usually lit up her eyes had dulled. "Kagato was my student. The two of us were the leading scientists of our time. It was only natural that we team up to expand our knowledge. So we traveled the universe aboard the Souja, during which time I taught him just about everything I knew. He showed so much promise. He was well on his way to becoming a truly brilliant scientist. Then he turned on me. He imprisoned me in a mound of pure, unbreakable crystal. And that is where I remained until the day Mihoshi freed me. By then he had caused irreparable damage to my daughter, the Jurian Empire, and countless others. I allowed him to take and almost destroy Ryoko once. I _won't _allow him to do it again," Washu finished, the fire and light coming back to her eyes.

"You're right Miss Washu," Tenchi exclaimed. "We'll find a way to beat this thing and bring Ryoko back to us."

"Well Tenchi, I'm glad you feel that way," Washu said, a sly smile on her face. "Because you my boy, are the one who's going to do it."

"Huh?" Tenchi said in surprise. "How am I going to do it?

"You are the only other person I know, besides Ryo-ohki and myself, who has had telepathic contact with Ryoko."

A small gasp came from the direction of the computers, where Ayeka stood. _I guess that the connection between Tenchi and Ryoko went even deeper than I thought._

Tenchi frowned slightly as he looked in her direction. _I completely forgot that she was there. Well now she knows. Ryoko and I are connected. I'll have to deal with this later._

Turning back to Washu, Tenchi asked, "So what is it that I have to do?"

"You have to connect with Ryoko mentally, and help her destroy the virus. After you do that I'll bring the both of you out of the link."

"Okay whenever you want to begin Miss Washu, I'm ready."

"Wait!" Ayeka cried out, walking forward, and coming up alongside Tenchi. "I want to help too. Please Miss Washu, you have to give me something to do too. Ryoko is my friend. I want her and Tenchi to…I mean I want her to get better too."

"That's great Miss Ayeka. You can be my assistant." Washu snapped her fingers and a nurse's coat appeared on Ayeka, complete with clear, white latex gloves for her hands. A doctor's lab coat appeared over Washu's clothes, her own set of gloves appeared on her hands, and a huge needle filled with some sort of green fluid, popped into Washu's right hand.

Gulping out loud when he saw the needle, Tenchi raised a slightly shaking hand and asked, "Wha…what are you going to do with that thing Miss Washu?"

"Oh…you mean this old thing?" Washu asked waving it gently in the air. "Well I'm going to inject you with it of course Tenchi."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Tenchi said with a sigh.

"The liquid in this needle is a special formula I designed that allows someone assess into another's thoughts and dreams. It will allow your consciousness to fly free and connect with Ryoko's...so are you ready to begin?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay Tenchi...just stand right where you are and don't move.

Washu snapped her fingers again and another examining table, identical to the one he had put Ryoko on, appeared next to Tenchi.

"Hop on," Washu told him, flicking the side of the needle, and squirting out a little of the green fluid.

"Okay," Tenchi said climbing onto the table.

"Now lie down," Washu continued coming up alongside him.

"Miss Ayeka, you hold down his arm for me, while I insert the needle."

"Yes Miss Washu." Ayeka reached out and took a hold of Tenchi's arm, holding it down flat against the table.

"Now Tenchi," began Washu. "You'll probably experience a little discomfort when I first insert the needle. This however should pass quickly. After that you'll probably begin to feel drowsy. You'll want to close your eyes and go to sleep. When this happens, don't fight it. Just go with it. That is just your conscious mind letting go and seeking out Ryoko's. When you connect with her mind there'll be a seal that you'll have to break. Just dive right in. You'll understand when you see it. Now just close your eyes, and relax."

Taking a deep breath, and releasing it slowly, Tenchi did as Washu told him, closing his eyes, and relaxing his body. He felt a quick prick on his arm, and a small moment of discomfort, but it passed quickly. He could feel himself growing drowsy, and his eyelids began to droop. His ears felt like they were full of cotton. He could hear Washu and Ayeka talking about something, but he could only hear snippets of the conversation.

"…need…move closer…Ryoko."

"…come we have…move Tenchi?

"…closer they are…easier…transference."

"…let's…it."

Suddenly Tenchi felt the table move. Tilting his head to the side, Tenchi watched as Ryoko's body came closer to his own. Her face was turned slightly towards him, and as he watched, little puffs of air from her mouth stirred the hair that fell over her eyes.

_She's so beautiful, _Tenchi thought to himself. Wanting to touch her...to make contact with her, Tenchi reached across the tiny space separating the two tables and grasped Ryoko's hand. The silky smoothness of her touch warmed him to the core.

_Her hands are so soft. I could (yawn) hold them forever…_As Tenchi began to drift off he felt a slight pressure around his fingers, as Ryoko squeezed them slightly, even in her sleep.

Tenchi smiled slightly to himself, as he gently returned the squeeze. _She knows that I'm coming for her. She knows that I'm coming to save her. I can _feel _it._

As Tenchi relaxed into sleep, and his mind reached out to connect with Ryoko's, his final thought was, _I'm coming Ryoko. I'm coming…_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed :-) I'm having a lot of fun with this story, and I hope that you all are enjoying it too...until the next chapter, ja ne :-) 


	5. Chapter 5

﻿ 

Disclaimer can be found in Parts 1 and 2.

**A/N:** Thanks to all of the great people who have reviewed my story so far, and to all of those who have taken the time to read it :-)

Thanks especially to these reviewers:

**_Athina Dark-Angel of Death_**

**_Nercia Genisis_**

**_Ayeka's Heart_**

**_Tuppence_**

**_Lil'Mershu-chan_**

**_The little joobana_**

**_AnimeManiac09_**

**_DarthRoden_**

**_ni9htdreame12_**

* * *

So now let's get on with:

**Memories Past**

**Part 5:**

Tenchi opened his eyes slowly and was almost blinded by a sudden intrusion of light. Squinting his eyes to try and reduce the bright glare, Tenchi slowly raised himself up.

Opening his eyes fully, and allowing them to adjust to the brightness around him, Tenchi looked around and assessed his situation.

He had been lying flat on his back on the floor of what appeared to be a very white room. The walls that surrounded him seemed to glow with an inner light all of their own. The room appeared to be the size of a tennis court, but circular in appearance.

Tenchi continued to look all around himself until his eyes settled on a small, dark object in the center of the room.

Getting slowly to his feet, and ignoring the sudden rush of dizziness that almost made him topple back over, Tenchi made his way over to the object.

As he got closer, the object began to warp and change until it took the form of a small circular hole, no bigger than a kiddies pool, that was pitch-black inside.

Walking right up to the hole's edge, and peering within its dark depths, Tenchi gulped out loud and thought to himself..._oh man,_ _oh man...what's this hole doing here? Come to think of it..._where_ is here? Washu said that I would connect with Ryoko's mind...so if that's true...then is this it? Is this what Ryoko's mind looks like? This white, barren room? No…it couldn't be...something's wrong here...I'm forgetting something important that Washu told me to do once I got here...now what was it again...oh yeah, now I remember! She said that there would be a seal that I would have to break, and then all that I would have to is to jump in._

Tenchi took another look at the dark hole and began to sweat heavily as realization struck him.

"She wants me to jump into _that _hole!" Tenchi squeaked out. "No way! Is she serious? I can't even see how far down this thing goes from here!"

Tenchi then got down on his knees to get a better look at the hole. Cocking his head to the side, Tenchi looked closer at the entrance to the hole. From this angle it looked almost as if there was something covering it. Turning his head a little more to the side, he saw a thin, filmy material stretched across the hole's surface.

_And I guess that that's supposed to be the seal, _Tenchi thought to himself with a sigh.

"Well," Tenchi announced to the empty room as he slowly got back up onto his feet. "I guess that I have no choice but to jump in...to save Ryoko's life...I'll do anything."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down his racing heart, Tenchi took a few steps back, and prepared himself to jump.

_I hope that I hit something nice and soft when I get down there,_ Tenchi thought to himself with a slight self-deprecating smile on his face.

Releasing one more deep breath of air Tenchi readied himself...let out a loud cry...ran towards the hole...and jumped feet first into it.

His feet hit the semi-visible shield covering the entrance, and the sound of breaking glass came to his ears, but he didn't feel anything cutting into his skin. His chest entered the hole next, then his arms, and finally his head.

As his vision began to fill with the darkness of the hole, a warm and secure feeling began to wrap itself tightly around him. The feeling was like a warm blanket on a cold winters night. It began driving away the fear and uncertainty that had gripped him just moments before.

As Tenchi's body continued to hurtle down into the unknown, he held on to that feeling of warmth and security...knowing instinctually that it was Ryoko's essence...and it was letting him know that he was safe, and that she was there with him.

Tenchi smiled gently at that thought, his body shooting like a bullet straight down. He was no longer worried about what awaited him at the end of his long journey down this hole. All he knew was that at the end of this tunnel, the woman that he finally admitted to himself of holding a very special place in his heart, waited for him to come and rescue her. That was all that he needed to know. So Tenchi straightened his body as much as he could, increasing the speed at which he dropped, and shortening the time it would take to reach the bottom.

A steady whistling sound came to him and Tenchi realized it was the air passing over his head as he hurtled down further into the hole.

_I wonder how fast I'm going? I just hope that I'm going fast enough to reach Ryoko in time...I couldn't bear it if I got there too la...wait! What's that light down there! I think that…Yes! That's it! That's the exit...it has to be! Hold on Ryoko...I'm almost there._

Tenchi stiffened his body as far as it would go and felt his muscles cramp...but it didn't matter...he was getting closer to the bright, white sphere of light that had lit up the air below him only moments before.

As Tenchi got closer and closer to the light, the warm, secure feeling that had surrounded him earlier grew and intensified, until it completely surrounded the space around him.

Tenchi wanted to shout for joy because that meant that it wasn't too late...that he still had time to save her...Ryoko's spirit was still alive and fighting.

_Come on, come on...just a little further now...I'm…almost…there…Yes! I'm through!_ Tenchi cried to himself in joy as his body passed through the bright light, a slight tingle going through him when he did.

His joy was short-lived however as his body slowed to a halt, his feet touched down on hard ground, and his eyes took in the sight before him.

A half strangled sob escaped his throat, and tears came to his eyes as they came to rest on a sight that would haunt his waking days and sleeping nights for the rest of his life.

"Ryoko…" Tenchi whispered softly. "Oh please...Ryoko no…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:** Bwwaahahaha...aren't I evil :-) Have no fear though...I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible...thanks again for all of the reviews...love ya...ja ne :p 


	6. Chapter 6

﻿ 

Disclaimer can be found in Parts 1 and 2.

**A/N:** I just want to say thanks again to the awesome support of all the people who have taken the time to stop and read my story, and a extra special thanks to these reviewers...YOU GUYS ROCK!

**_tenchigurl_**

**_LitoKyomi_**

**_Athina Dark-Angel of Death_**

**_Nercia Genisis_**

**_Ayeka's Heart_**

**_Tuppence_**

**_Lil'Mershu-chan_**

**_The little joobana_**

**_AnimeManiac09_**

**_DarthRoden_**

**_ni9htdreame12_**

* * *

**Memories Past**

**Part 6:**

As Tenchi's eyes came to rest on the beaten and bloodied form of Ryoko he absently took note of his surroundings. It looked like the bridge of the Souja, the ship that he and the others had fought and beaten Kagato on.

It looked exactly as it did on that day so long ago. Except that now there was a new addition to the ship. One that made Tenchi's stomach twist and turn in pain.

For right in the center of the bridge, suspended by two thin, blue, glowing strips of cord, one on each wrist, hung a battered and bloodied Ryoko.

Her once bright blue spiky hair now hung dull and limp around her face. Some of it was matted down on her forehead by what looked like dried blood.

Walking slowly towards Ryoko, Tenchi looked in shock at the damage that had been inflicted on her body. Small gashes, with dried blood caked around them, appeared all along her arms and legs. Blood had also flowed and dried around a tear in the front of Ryoko's outfit.

_It looks like a sword wound, _Tenchi thought to himself in shock, his chest constricting in pain.

Tenchi walked up to Ryoko, and stopped right in front of where she hung, three feet above his head.

Ryoko hung silently from the two cords, seemingly lifeless.

"Ryoko," Tenchi called out, his voice cracking. "Ryoko, please answer me...open your eyes and tell me that you're alive."

No answer came to him as Ryoko continued to hang quietly from the two cords.

"Please Ryoko...open your eyes...Ryoko…RYOKO!" Tenchi screamed, falling to his knees, and pounding the floor with his fists.

"It's not true! She's not dead!" Tenchi cried out.

Tears of pain and anger came to his eyes, but Tenchi hastily wiped them away, and looked back up at the woman who had come to mean so much to him.

"I'm sorry Ryoko...I didn't make it in time...I got here too late...I failed you...I'm sorry…"

Then the tears that Tenchi had been trying to hold back began to fall. He didn't try to stop them this time. He sat down on the cold, hard floor and just let the tears of anguish and pain flow. He then wrapped his arms around himself in a vain attempt to stop the chill that had entered his body.

"Why Ryoko...why did you have to leave me...especially when I've finally realized and accepted the important role that you play in my life...when I've finally realized that I love you...why did you leave me Ryoko...why…?" Tenchi slowly trailed off, his hands falling to his side, and his head hanging dejectedly.

_I can't believe that she's gone...Ryoko__...what should I do now? How do I face Washu? How can I tell her that I failed to save her daughter after I gave her my word that I would? How do I go on living knowing that I failed to save you Ryoko...that when you needed me the most I wasn't there for you...I…I just don't know what to do anymore..._

"Tenchi…" A feather-soft whisper came to his ears.

Tenchi raised his head, and looked around, wondering if he had really heard something.

"Tenchi…"

There it was again...Tenchi slowly raised his head towards Ryoko and gasped out loud at what he saw.

Ryoko's cat-like eyes were open and staring straight at him. There was a half-amused, half-pained smile on her face. Then he heard the words that caused his heart to beat with new life and his pulse to race with joy.

"What took you so long Tenchi...I've been waiting for you forever."

"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted in joy as he jumped to his feet. "You're alive…" he breathed out softly, scarcely believing what he was seeing.

The heavy cloud of grief that had hung over him just moments before lifted.

"Of course I am Tenchi...I could never leave you," Ryoko said, a full smile now on her face. "I knew that you would come...I knew that I just had to keep on fighting and not give up...you're always there for me Tenchi...you're always there when I need you the most."

"Ryoko..." Tenchi said as a huge smile appeared on his face. "I'm so happy that you're still alive...I thought that you were dead and that I had lost my chance...I've wasted so much time...so much time… but no more! After I free you we're getting out of here, and I'm going to tell you all of the things that I should have told you so long ago...but this isn't the time or the place for any of that...right now I've got to find a way to get you down from there."

Tenchi began to look around for something...anything to cut Ryoko down with. Suddenly, a very disturbing thought occurred to him, and he turned back to Ryoko, an apprehensive look on his face.

"What exactly happened to you Ryoko? How did you get like this? Miss Washu said that you were infected by some kind of virus...but how can a virus," here Tenchi waved his arms at Ryoko, "do this? How did it do this to you?"

"I believe that I can answer your questions Lord Tenchi." A voice that Tenchi had thought he would never hear again, spoke up from behind him, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"My, my, my...but it has been a long time since we last met...I so enjoyed the time we spent together the last time...you cut my heart in two when you left so suddenly...quite literally I might add."

Tenchi continued to keep his back to the voice, knowing that if he turned around his suspicions about the speaker would be confirmed.

_No…it can't be true...he can't really be here...he can't be real..._

Tenchi's eyes sought out Ryoko's, and when he saw the anger and disgust in them directed at the person behind him, he knew that it was true.

The monster who had almost destroyed Ryoko's life, and brought an entire empire down on its knees, now stood directly behind him.

Tenchi gritted his teeth in anger, and clenched his fists tightly at his side. Slowly he began to turn until he came face to face with a man he had thought he would never see again.

"Kagato," Tenchi said, his voice full of barely controlled rage.

"Lord Tenchi," KV replied, a sick little smile on his face. "It's so nice to see you again."

"I thought that I'd killed you, you sick bastard," Tenchi got out between tightly clenched teeth.

"Think of me as a weed...I just keep coming back." KV's smug smile widened at his own joke.

"Well I'll make sure that you don't come back this time!" Tenchi shouted, bringing his fist up and around to connect with KV's face.

"NO TENCHI!" Ryoko screamed, her golden eyes opening wide in horror. "DON'T DO IT!"

However it was too late, for even as Ryoko called out her warning, Tenchi's fist was already making contact with KV's jaw.

An electrifying jolt of energy, like a thousand pinpricks, shot through Tenchi's arm and spread throughout his body. The force of the shock was so great that Tenchi could feel his feet leave the ground and his body fly across the room. He landed with a loud thump against a wall and slowly slid down it until he lay sprawled on the ground. Everywhere hurt. Tenchi opened his eyes and tried to make out the images around him, but they were all blurry. He tried to get to his feet, but a sharp pain shot through his back, and down his legs, and Tenchi slid back down against the wall, his breath coming in short, painful puffs.

"I'm rather disappointed in you _Lord _Tenchi," KV's mocking voice penetrated the pain-filled haze that filled Tenchi's mind. "Even our dear Ryoko put up a much better fight than you. Alas...it looks as if I have no choice but to kill you."

KV had walked right up to Tenchi as he spoke, and now stood directly in front of Tenchi's prone body.

KV then raised his right arm, palm out, and a long gleaming sword appeared in it. He smiled a sickly sweet smile at Tenchi, before pointing the sword directly at Tenchi's heart.

"It has been fun Lord Tenchi. Unfortunately for you your time is up." KV pulled back the sword and prepared to run Tenchi through with it.

Tenchi could only sit and watch in horror as the Kagato virus prepared to kill him. The shock he had received from punching the virus's face had short-circuited a few things in his body, making it almost impossible to move without feeling excruciating pain.

As KV began the downward thrust of the sword that would surely end his life, everything around Tenchi seemed to go into slow motion.

Tenchi looked up and over the shoulder of the insanely grinning face of the Kagato Virus, to the terror-stricken face of the woman he loved.

As his eyes locked with hers, a gentle, almost peaceful smile came to his face, and he mouthed the words that were in his heart.

_I love you Ryoko..._

Ryoko had been watching with a growing sense of doom as KV had approached Tenchi. That feeling had intensified when she saw KV raise his hand and call upon his sword. Then when she saw Tenchi look up and mouth the words that she had always wanted to hear she felt her heart break.

_This can't be happening..._

_He can't die like this..._

_Tenchi…can't…DIE!_

Suddenly a stong wind began to pick up and massive amounts of power began to crackle throughout the entire ship.

The sword, which was about to impale Tenchi, was ripped from KV's grasp and flung across the room, to land on the ground several feet away.

"What the…" KV exclaimed, looking around for the source of the freak windstorm. He looked all around, his victim momentarily forgotten, until his eyes came to rest on Ryoko.

For the first time since entering Ryoko's mind, Tenchi saw a look of fear cross the virus's face.

Tenchi craned his neck around KV's legs to get a closer look at what could possibly be frightening the virus so much.

What he saw made his heart sing with joy and relief.

For right in the center of the room, surrounded by a bright blue light, red energy sword in hand, wearing her red and black battle suit, and a huge cat-ate-the-mouse smile, stood Ryoko.

Then in her most sultry voice, Ryoko said to KV, "I think that it's time for you and me to settle our score."

Then the light around her got even brighter and her blade grew even longer.

Ryoko released a loud battle cry, before she rose up off of her feet and charged KV in what was sure to be a world-shattering fight...

_That'll be continued in the next chapter :-)_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading everyone...the next chapter will be up soon...ja ne :-) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer can be found in Parts 1 and 2.**

**Author's note:** Hey everyone :-) I'm sorry that this chapter took a little longer to come out...I was working on a new story for Naruto, and doing this one too :-) I have published the first chapter of the other story though, so now I can finally publish this one...I hope that you all enjoy this chapter...it has humbled me, and given me great joy to recieve the support that I have for this story...so I dedicate this chapter to every one of you...thanks for reading :-)

**Author's Note 2:** And as always, a special thank you to the following reviewers :-)

**_JL-neverdied_**

**_tenchigurl_**

**_LitoKyomi_**

**_Athina Dark-Angel of Death_**

**_Nercia Genisis_**

**_Ayeka's Heart_**

**_Tuppence_**

**_Lil'Mershu-chan_**

**_The little joobana_**

**_AnimeManiac09_**

**_DarthRoden_**

**_ni9htdreame12_**

* * *

Speech - ""

Thoughts - _Italics_

Kagato Virus Thoughts - **_(Bold Italics)_**

**_

* * *

_******

Memories Past

Part 7:

* * *

As KV watched Ryoko approach him, murder in her eyes, he held out his hand and recalled his sword to himself.

The sword levitated off of the floor, where it had landed after it was ripped from his grasp, and shot back across the room, to be caught in his hand just in time to stop Ryoko's energy blade from slicing him in two.

As the two weapons came together, Tenchi had to shield his eyes from the bright glare that emitted from them, as sparks crackled and sparked around the two combatants.

It was a fierce battle of wills to see who would back off first.

Ryoko, a fierce expression on her face, pushed against KV, trying to force him back. The amount of energy Ryoko was putting into the effort was evident, as the virus took a step back, and then another.

Ryoko pushed hard against KV until his back was against the wall, and he stood next to Tenchi.

Seeing that he was more in the way than helping right now, Tenchi pulled his tired body slowly away from the fight, and into a corner of the room.

Ryoko was grunting with the effort it took to keep the Kagato look-alike virus up against the wall.

It's a lot stronger that it looks...even with all the power I'm forcing on it, it's still holding its own.

(Where did she get all of this power?...How could she be able to force me to use up my extra energy?...This is simply not possible...I cannot allow this to happen...I must end this battle quickly.)

The Kagato Virus gathered power within itself, and unleashed it on Ryoko through its sword. The sword flared to life, with a bright, red glow, and the extra surge of power pushed Ryoko back. She stumbled backwards, almost tripping, but quickly caught her balance, and stood watching the virus, waiting for its next move.

_Damn,_ Ryoko silently swore to herself. _Where is it getting all of this power from?...I thought for sure that I had weakened it...I don't know where it could be getting all of this extra energy from...Kagato must have made his virus even more powerful that I first thought...Tenchi almost got trampled by it awhile ag…Hey!...wait a minute!...Where is Tenchi anyway?.!...I saw him move away from the fight, but I didn't see where he…Ahh!...there he is!_

Tenchi was standing unsteadily on his feet, using the wall as a brace to keep himself up. Most of the pain had disappeared and only a faint buzzing feeling remained in his head, but even that was clearing up.

Must have been a temporary shock...the pain is finally wearing off...but it looks like that thing is getting stronger...I have to help Ryoko somehow...I can't let her fight it alone...I have to think of a way to destroy it...but...oh no...it looks like...impossible!...is it getting bigger?.!

The Kagato Virus had indeed begun to build up its power. A sickly, green light had surrounded it, and as both Tenchi and Ryoko watched in repulsed horror, the virus's arms began to bulge, and its chest and legs began to swell with muscles. The new muscles rippled along its body, straining against its clothes, and turning what was before a normal-sized body, into a beefed up, Arnold Schwarzenegger look-alike, type of body.

Ryoko's jaw dropped at the sight, and her blade dropped slightly as she stared in open astonishment at the monstrosity that had appeared before her.

Ryoko risked a quick glance in Tenchi's direction, and saw the same look of shock and revulsion that was on her face, mirrored on his face.

_Oh boy,_ Ryoko thought, her eyes turning back to the now pumped up virus. _If we weren't in trouble before, we sure are now._

"I am now the Ultimate Virus!...Stand before me and tremble in fear of my awesome power!...I am all-powerful!...I am unstoppable!...and you my dear Ryoko, have finally met your match!"

The Ultimate Virus then threw back its head, and laughed loudly, until it became an insane cackle, that sent shivers up and down Ryoko's spine.

Man…What kind off sick, twisted virus did Kagato infect me with anyway?...This thing is loonier than those cartoons Mihoshi likes to watch on Saturday mornings...well…I'm not going to sit here and wait for that thing to attack me...I'm going to do it first!

Yelling her trademark battle cry, Ryoko ran towards the still laughing virus, intending to destroy it while it was distracted.

However her plan did not work out, as the Ultimate Virus suddenly stopped laughing, snapped its head forward, and pinned Ryoko with a glare that stopped her cold.

She could feel her feet leave the floor, and when she looked down, she was dangling about two feet off of the ground.

Looking back up in shock, Ryoko had just enough time to catch the smug, self-satisfied look on the virus's face, before she felt herself go flying through the air, straight towards the wall, and right into Tenchi!

Tenchi had watched with a sick feeling of despair as the virus had changed and morphed into what was now the Ultimate Virus.

He had watched as Ryoko charged the pumped up virus, only to be stopped by a single look.

He now watched in horror as Ryoko's body, traveled full speed towards him.

Looking around himself quickly, Tenchi realized, with a sinking heart, that he was trapped. He was wedged into the corner, the only way out being the path that Ryoko's body was currently traveling on.

Tenchi closed his eyes and waited for the impact...but after a few seconds of waiting, and nothing happening, he cracked open his eyes and looked right into the slightly smirking face of Ryoko.

She floated nose to nose with him, and there was a merry twinkle in her eyes despite the situation they were in.

Then her eyes softened and Tenchi watched breathlessly as her eyes closed and her face moved closer to his...her lips coming within centimeters of his.

Then her lips were on his in a sweet, and gentle kiss that threatened to make his heart explode.

When they finally pulled apart, Ryoko was smiling the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

He was sure that he was wearing a silly grin on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he felt something warm and soft cover his lips.

Ryoko had placed her finger on his mouth, halting whatever he was going to say.

She was still smiling, but her smile now held a tinge of sadness.

Then slowly removing her finger, glancing over her shoulder at the virus, that looked like it was impatiently waiting to play with a favorite toy, Ryoko looked back at Tenchi, and said in a soft voice, "Tenchi…Do you know how long I've waited to kiss you?...Through the constant bickering and fighting with Ayeka, I've waited for the one time, the one moment to have you as my own...after all that time of waiting and hoping, it finally takes us being trapped in my mind, about to be killed by an insane virus, created and implanted in my head by an even crazier man, before we finally confess that we love each other...boy Tenchi…our timing sucks."

"Ryoko…we're not going to get killed here...I won't allow it...we'll find a way out of this...I promise." Tenchi brushed his hand along Ryoko's cheek, and trailed it down her face, until he reached her lips, where he ran his fingers gently across them.

Ryoko leaned into the contact, drawing strength from him, but then she looked up and said, "Then let us unite Tenchi...lend me your strength and your power...let us be one...mind, body, and soul...together as one."

"How Ryoko?...Tell me how and I'll do it...anything you ask for, I'll give you...just show me how to do it."

"Close your eyes and imagine a river...one that rushes and flows with speed and strength...imagine that river getting stronger and stronger...that is your power Tenchi...that river is the power you have flowing through your veins...through your blood...it is what makes you such a kind and caring person...it is what makes you fight for those who can't fight for themselves...it is your greatest strength...it is your power...now imagine it flowing out of you and into me...imagine it entering and filling me...see it join with my own river...my strength...then see how they combine and grow...feel how they fill you with power, and energy...feel how it now fills your entire being...how it courses through your veins...do you feel it Tenchi?...Open your eyes now...and see what our power has created."

Tenchi slowly opened his eyes, and gasped out loud in shock at what he saw.

For there in the air, right in front of where he and Ryoko stood, were three Lighthawk Wings.

They shimmered, and glowed with a radiant, white light.

He could feel their power pulsing through him...calling out to him.

He raised his arm, and reached out to touch one...he hesitated briefly, then closed the distance between his fingers and the wing.

When his fingers brushed against it, a surge of power went through him, and a bright, white light filled his vision, temporarily blinding him.

When his vision cleared, and he could see again, he uttered another shocked gasp...for he now held in his hand a long, sharp sword.

The hilt was made out of shimmering gold. Designs ran across and down the areas he gripped. There was an image of a dragon breathing fire, and another of a man and a woman, both carrying swords, facing the dragon in battle.

The blade shone, and glinted with a faint, white glow. Energy hummed softly through the sword and into Tenchi's body.

He turned his head, speechless, towards Ryoko.

She merely smiled, reached out her hand, and wrapped it around Tenchi's own, on the swords hilt.

Then the smile fell from her face, and her expression hardened as she turned her face back towards their enemy.

Tenchi quickly turned his face back to the virus...he had completely forgotten about it!...but why hadn't it attacked while he and Ryoko had been occupied?

The Ultimate Virus, almost as if he had heard his thought, answered Tenchi's question.

"Good, good...this is very good...now I have a challenge...before I was worried that I would kill you both too soon...but now...yes, yes...this will do nicely...this will do nicely indeed."

The Ultimate Virus then flexed its muscles, lowered its sword, until it was pointed straight out before its body, allowed a smirk to cross its face, and then charged at Ryoko and Tenchi.

Tenchi looked at Ryoko with panic in his eyes...but Ryoko's eyes were on the virus, and not on him.

Tenchi moved a little to the left, intending to get them out of the way of the deadly virus, but he felt Ryoko pull him back.

When he looked at her again, she was looking back at him, with a confident smile on her face.

Her eyes seemed to say, _Trust me._

So that's just what he did...he let go of his fear, and panic, and just trusted that she knew what she was doing.

Tenchi turned his head back towards the virus, which was now halfway across the room.

However, as the virus continued to get closer, Tenchi began to worry.

Why haven't we attacked it yet?...What are we waiting for?...We need to do something NOW before we get killed...but I promised that I would trust her...I have to believe that she knows what she is doing...I just have to believe…

Tenchi continued to watch as the Ultimate Virus got closer to them.

Twenty feet…

Fifteen feet…

Ten…

_Ryoko!...We need to do something NOW!_ Tenchi screamed in his mind.

_NOW! _Ryoko's voice screamed in his mind.

Then suddenly Tenchi knew what to do.

He could see it clearly in his mind what Ryoko had planned.

Suddenly he and Ryoko were moving forward...side by side...in total sync with each other's movement.

The sword that they held flashed red for a second with the power that they were feeding it, and then it began to glow a bright, blinding white.

They continued to move forward, their sword held in the same position as the virus...pointing straight up and away from their bodies, and towards their opponent.

When they were mere feet apart from each other, he and Ryoko split apart...Tenchi going one way...Ryoko, holding the sword...the other.

The virus, distracted by the two of them suddenly moving apart, realized too late which direction the sword went.

The Ultimate Virus realized its mistake when it felt something tearing into its stomach.

It looked down...and saw only the top half of its body...and as its top half began to fall to the floor, the Ultimate Virus had time for one last thought.

****

(I will not be destroyed before I complete the task that I was created for...if I am to be destroyed, then I shall take her with me...I will release the last of my energy and destroy her mind, and the mind of that boy too, since he is connected to her...so in the end I have won...I am victorious!...I AM THE ULTIMATE VIR…)

Then its body hit the floor, and the virus once known as the Ultimate Virus, ceased to exist.

Tenchi and Ryoko stood behind its dissected body, breathing hard, wondering if they had really managed to destroy it.

When the virus remained where it had fallen, and made no move to get back up...then...and only then...did Ryoko lower the sword.

She and Tenchi turned to each other, and they both cried out in relief.

"Whoohoo! We did it! We got it Ryoko! We destroyed the virus!"

Tenchi then ran towards Ryoko, scooped her up into his arms, and swung her around in a circle.

Ryoko had seen Tenchi run towards her, and had enough time to drop the sword, before she was caught up in Tenchi's arms.

She now laughed, and flung her arms around his neck, and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go.

"Yes Tenchi we did it...you came, like I knew you would, and we won...because of you Tenchi...I'm still alive...you saved my life Tenchi...and I love you for it."

Tenchi stopped spinning Ryoko, and just watched her mouth as she talked, wanting nothing more than to kiss it.

_I can..._Tenchi realized with a start._ I can finally express what I feel for her...after all of this time...I can just...kiss her…_

So Tenchi gently put Ryoko down on the floor, and looked deep into her eyes.

Ryoko looked back up at him, smiled when she saw the look in his eyes, closed her own and leaned forward to kiss him.

Tenchi closed his eyes also, and moved his head forward to meet Ryoko's lips.

However, just as their lips were about to meet, a loud buzzing sound filled the room.

Ryoko's eyes snapped open, and she quickly turned in Tenchi's arms to look at the body of the virus. The top half was glowing a dark, red color, and vibrating.

The buzzing sound came from the violent shudders that shook it.

Ryoko turned back to Tenchi, who had looked over her shoulder, and also seen the shaking body.

They now looked into each other's eyes, which reflected the panic that they were both feeling.

Swallowing hard to moisten her now dry throat, Ryoko spoke up. "I'm not sure what's happening Tenchi, but I have a feeling that it's nothing good."

"I know," Tenchi whispered back, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Ryoko...I want you to know...that no matter what happens...I love you...I will always love you...nothing will separate us...not even death."

"Oh Tenchi...I love you so much...and I promise…that no matter what…I'll find a way back to you...I promise."

"I promise the same thing to you Ryoko...I'll be with you forever...until the end of time."

"Until the end of time," Ryoko repeated, as she lay her head down on Tenchi's chest.

Tenchi wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly against himself ...and that is how they stood, as the room that they were in began to vibrate...and that is how they remained as Ryoko's mind's recreation of the Souja, began to tear itself apart...leaving big, gaping holes that opened up into empty space.

Then as the walls opened up around them, and the very ground that they stood on threatened to rip apart, Tenchi and Ryoko's lips met in a final, desperate kiss...one that expressed all of the love and care that they felt for each other.

Then Tenchi felt himself being yanked away from Ryoko.

He looked up, and saw Ryoko's body being pulled in the opposite direction by an invisible force.

Tenchi reached out his hand in a vain attempt to grasp her hand...but he couldn't reach her...

He looked up, met Ryoko's eyes, and called out to her in his mind..._until_ _the end of time…_

He saw Ryoko nod, and whisper the words back to him, before the world around him went black, and Tenchi Masaki knew no more...

* * *

To be concluded…

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :-) I'll see you in the next one...until then...ja ne :-)


	8. Chapter 8

﻿ 

**Disclaimer can be found in Parts 1 and 2.**

**A/N:** Well...this is it...the last chapter of this story...but is it the last part of Ryoko and Tenchi's tale...well...just read and you'll find out :-)

**A/N 2**: A final thanks to these awesome people who continually took the time to leave me reviews, which inspired me to keep putting out the best work that I could...THANKS AGAIN :-)

**_JL-neverdied_**

**_tenchigurl_**

**_LitoKyomi_**

**_Athina Dark-Angel of Death_**

**_Nercia Genisis_**

**_Ayeka's Heart_**

**_Tuppence_**

**_Lil'Mershu-chan_**

**_The little joobana_**

**_AnimeManiac09_**

**_DarthRoden_**

**_ni9htdreame12_**

* * *

**Memories Past**

**Part 8:**

* * *

"Tenchi…It's time to get up now…come on Tenchi...open your eyes…Tenchi…" 

"Huh…" Tenchi slowly opened his eyes, and blinked several times, as he tried to get the image in front of him to clear.

There was a slight ringing in his ears, and his head felt heavy, as if he was suffering from a really bad head cold.

Tenchi closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, took a quick breath in and out, and then reopened his eyes.

The image in front of him was clearer now, and it slowly formed into the red-haired, green-eyed face of Washu.

Tenchi blinked his eyes again, shaking his head in mild confusion.

_Wha…what's going on here?...I can't seem to remember anything…my mind is blank…the only thing that I can seem to remember is standing in a strange room…then suddenly being yanked backwards…and calling out someone's name...and then nothing...AGGHHH!...why can't I remember?...I know that it's important that I do...I have to try and remember...okay…I was standing in a strange room...and I think that the room was collapsing around me...then I was being yanked backwards…I was calling out to someone...and…oh no…that person…it was Ryoko!…Yes, I'm positive now!...It was Ryoko!...I was calling out to her because…OH NO!…I remember it all now!... The virus…the fake ship…the walls coming down on us…the kiss...Ryoko!...What happened to her?...Where is she?...Wait, wait...Washu!...Yes!...Washu will have all of the answers...she can tell me what happened to Ryoko!_

Tenchi turned his head towards Washu, who had been watching him patiently, knowing that he was doing some serious thinking, as was indicated by the brainwave monitor set up at the head of Tenchi's bed.

Seeing that Tenchi was finished thinking, and had come to some sort of decision in his mind, Washu leaned forward so that she could hear what he had to say.

Tenchi saw Washu leaning towards him, so he tried to sit up a bit to talk to her...but his arms, and legs refused to obey him, and he ended up collapsing back onto the bed.

"Easy now Tenchi...your body isn't quite as responsive as it should be...you took quite a mental beating and it put a strain on your body...it needs time to rest and gain back all of the strength and energy it used up while you were battling the virus."

"What…ugh…what happened Washu?" Tenchi was surprised to hear how hoarse his voice was. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again.

"Washu, where's Ryoko? Is she all right? Did she make it? Is she…alive?" This last question was asked in a very hushed voice.

Washu didn't answer him right away...she instead crossed her arms, and turned her head slowly away from Tenchi.

Tenchi felt a cold lump fill his stomach as he continued to watch Washu.

"Washu..." Tenchi started to speak, but he had to stop and swallow hard, as his throat had become as dry as a bone.

"Washu..." Tenchi tried again, succeeding this time in getting the words past his still dry throat.

"Washu...did Ryoko...did she...did she...Washu...did Ryoko die!" Tenchi could barely get the words past his now parched lips, as he felt that his whole world rested on the answer that Washu would give...as indeed it did.

Washu released a deep, heartfelt sigh, and then she turned her head back towards Tenchi, and stared at him with huge green eyes.

Then slowly looking away from Tenchi, and towards a point somewhere behind him, Washu said, "Tenchi...why don't you ask Ryoko that question yourself?"

Washu then treated Tenchi to a very bright and very happy smile.

Tenchi's eyes grew wide as the meaning of Washu's words sank in.

Tenchi felt movement on the other side of his bed, so he turned his head in that direction, and his breathing all but stopped when he saw the vision standing before him.

Ryoko, her cyan hair seemingly shining from the light in the room, with her golden, feline eyes dancing with joy, and her lips curled upward in a happy smile, stood beside his bed.

When Ryoko saw that Tenchi was now looking at her, her smile became even wider, and she reached out a hand, and grasped Tenchi's own.

As their hands came into contact with each other, a slight jolt of energy passed through them, and into their bodies. They both gasped slightly when it happened, and squeezed the other's hand a little tighter.

Tenchi was beside himself with joy.

_We did it!...We defeated the virus!...Ryoko's all right...she's really all right..._

Ryoko stared down at Tenchi, equally happy to see him.

_I'm so glad that Tenchi's all right now...he had me worried for a while there even though Washu told me that there was nothing to worry about...his body was just weak because it had used up so much energy helping me to fight off that virus...I barely remember what happened after Tenchi and I got separated in my mind...all I remember is waking up here in the lab with some kind of oxygen mask over my face, and Washu shouting at Ayeka to pass her some instrument or other, as they both worked to stabalize my body...I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember is Washu holding my hand, and gently moving some hair that was soaked with sweat off of my forehead...I remember her talking to me...her words had sounded so far away...it was like she was talking to me from underwater...but I do remember her saying that she and Ayeka had been monitoring both Tenchi and my brainwaves from the moment that he and I had joined minds...she said that when our brain activity had started to go crazy she knew that something had gone terribly wrong...so even though she didn't want to do it, because she was afraid of the damage it might do to our minds, she terminated our connection, and yanked us out of each other's mind...she then told me that while Tenchi had come out of it fine, his body just weak from lack of energy, my vital signs had begun to fall the instant I came out of the connection...she said that she and Ayeka had worked like crazy to try and stop the rapid decline of my system...there were a few scary moments when they thought that they had lost me...but then the monitor had come back to life, and she and Ayeka together were able to repair my system...I don't remember any of that happening…and I'm glad that I don't…I'm just relieved and happy that it's all over...we defeated the virus, and Tenchi and I got out of there alive...and the best thing of all is that Tenchi finally admitted his feelings for me...I finally won him from Ayeka…Ayeka!…Now she surprised me!...When I was finally able to stay awake, and actually focus for longer than a minute, Ayeka told me that she had decided to stop pursuing Tenchi...she said that it was quite obvious that Lord Tenchi only had eyes for me, and that while she loved Lord Tenchi with all of her heart, she had finally admitted to herself that she was not _in _love with him...that knocked me for a loop...but then she threatened that if I didn't take good care of Tenchi, that she was going to string me up to the front of her ship, and use me as a hood ornament…well...at least Tenchi and I can finally be together..._

"Ryoko, I'm so happy that…" Tenchi began.

"Tenchi, you don't know how glad I am…" Ryoko started at the exact same time.

They both stopped, looked at each other, and laughed.

"You go first, Ryoko."

"No Tenchi, you go first."

"No, no Ryoko, you go ahead, I insist."

Washu, who had been sitting on her stool the entire time, rolled her eyes in exasperation, then cleared her throat loudly.

Two sets of eyes turned in her direction, and Washu was treated to a double dose of love struck, puppy dog eyes.

Rolling her eyes again, Washu mentally kicked herself for sending Ayeka out to tell everyone that Tenchi and Ryoko were all right.

_Should have just done it myself and left her to deal with these two,_ Washu grumbled to herself.

"Okay!" Washu clapped her hands, and jumped off of her stool.

"You two obviously have a lot to talk about so I'll just leave you to it...but before I go I have a couple of instructions for you both."

"Tenchi...you are to remain in that bed for at least two more hours and let your body finish healing."

"Ryoko...because your system is different from Tenchi's you heal a lot faster...but you still need to rest...so grab a stool, sit down, and keep Tenchi company...I have some work to do in another part of the lab so I won't be far if anything happens...but I'm a genius...so everything is already perfect...so the two of you just get some well-deserved rest."

That said, Washu walked around Tenchi's bed, past Ryoko, and headed out towards the door...but before she could reach it she heard Ryoko's voice in her head.

_Mom…mom…are you listening?_

_Yes Ryoko…I hear you..._

_Yeah...well...I just wanted to thank you for…for bringing me and Tenchi out of that mess alive..._

_There's no need to thank me Ryoko...I did what any mother would do if her child were in danger..._

_Yeah...okay…but I still want to thank you...and also...I'm glad that I…ah…have you as a mother..._

_Thank you...Ryoko…_

Washu, trying to hold back the tears that she could feel coming, turned around, and left the room.

Ryoko had her eyes closed, holding back tears of her own, as she stood by Tenchi's side, tightly gripping his hand.

Ryoko then felt her hand move, and a feather-light touch brushed across her knuckles.

She opened her eyes to see Tenchi slowly move her hand away from his lips.

He was staring at her with such love and care in his eyes that it literally took her breath away.

When Tenchi saw that he had Ryoko's attention a very happy smile began to spread across his face.

Ryoko returned his smile with one of her own, and the tears that she had been fighting spilled out of the corners of her eyes.

The two of them continued to look at each other until Ryoko felt Tenchi tugging her down towards him.

Ryoko dipped her head down, and her lips came within inches of Tenchi's own.

Their lips were now so close together, they were breathing the same puffs of air.

Ryoko looked into Tenchi's warm, brown eyes, and saw the same love that she felt for him shining back at her.

Ryoko released a deep sigh of happiness, closed her eyes, and gently pressed her lips against Tenchi's...and when their lips met in that tender, sweet kiss, two lonely souls that had once flown separately...now came together to soar as one.

* * *

_One month later, in a secluded area near the Masaki Shrine, two young lovebirds were enjoying a quiet picnic together..._

* * *

"Tenchi stop…you'll get crumbs all over the blanket." 

"Well...better the blanket than you."

"Hmm, you do have a point there…hey, what's that!"

"Huh…what's what…oof…hey...no fair...now you've got crumbs all over me!"

"Hehehe…I got you that time Tenchi."

"Ha…I'll get you back for that…come here."

"Huh…oh no, no, Tenchi…It was just a joke...hahaha...stop...that tickles...Tenchi...please stop...hahaha."

"Do you give up?"

"No!"

"You don't huh...how…about...now!"

"No…haha…yes...yes!...I give up…I give up!…you win Tenchi!…you win."

"Good…that'll teach you to get crumbs all over me."

"Mmmhmm…Tenchi…"

"Yes Ryoko…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"…………"

"Ryoko…"

"Yes Tenchi…"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes Tenchi…I will..."

* * *

_**The end…**_

* * *

**A/N:** A HUGE thanks to everyone who read my story...it was really fun writing it for you all :-) I have an idea for a sequel...so let me know if anyone wants me to write it...thanks again...love ya...ja ne :-) 


End file.
